


Dreaming of Him

by Papyrisk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyrisk/pseuds/Papyrisk
Summary: She has a dream, a fantasy. She has only one way to end the night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Dreaming of Him

Rain pattered on the roof as she laid down on her bed. The button-up shirt and underwear left her feeling chilled, but she didnt care. Twenty four hours had past. Twenty four hours since his hands were on her making her warm, his lips breathed across her skin causing her to shiver. She remembered his every touch, every stroke, every kiss, and sighed. A stirring stronger than any she had ever felt began. She wished he would call her back, invite her back over and continue where they had left off the night before. She knew he wouldn't though. It didn't stop her from thinking about their sex and longing that he was there. So soft were his lips against hers.

Her hands drifted to her breasts. She cupped them softly and twirled a finger slowly across her nipple. She whimpered as pleasure shot through her, her panties dampening. Her fingers pulled away only to pull open the button-up shirt she was wearing and resume her previous work. Pinching and twisting, pulling and rubbing, her lower body began to ache, itching to be touched. She remembered how he touched her, how he made her feel.

She hugged him close to her as his lips descended, her fingers running up through his hair. HIs hands began to roam, exploring her as he explored her mouth, removing and moving buttons, clasps and zippers as he made the slow descent down her body. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and held it under his as he circled her breasts. His mouth caressed her jaw line, his other hand on the back of her head, holding her closer to him. Her small noises of pleasure seemed to egg him on, and drive him to be slightly more aggressive. He moved a hand to her lower back, and pulled her even closer, creating the sensation of her being crushed to him, her breasts pressed against his chest. His lips, hot, wet, and soft moved down her neck and drifted down the falley of her chest.

His fingers teased down her chest and tugged down her pants. Hands cupped her ass and pulled her against his erection. His eyes raked over her and she could barely stand the intensity of the gaze in which he adored her. She pushed him with a shaky hand and moved so she was the one on top. She quivered in arousal as she pulled his shirt up and over his head and ran her hands across his chest, lightly scratching to produce groans from him. He was so hard against her and she settled herself onto him further, causing both of them to moan and he squeezed her hips. She kissed him as she lifted slightly and worked on undoing his jeans. His hands moved to the front of her panties.

Her fingers dipped below the band, caressing the smooth skin there. A tip brushed against her clit and her breath caught, her eyes closing in delight. She dipped further, properly touching herself as she circled and crept in. Her center felt like a giant knot; she could not stop the thrusts her hips made against her hand. So wet and slick were her inner walls, her breath shook with small moans and sighs as she curved her fingers to press into her as they slid further. Her nails sent her closer to the edge and left her breathless.

Wanting to feel him, her long slender fingers ran down the length of him causing him to groan. He thrusted towards her but she held one of her hands on his chest to hold him still. She continued to tease him until he growled and took her hands. He pulled her closer to him and she giggled as he turned them both over again so he was once again in control. Arousal at its peak, he yanked her panties as far down as he could from his angle where she then kicked them off. She gazed at him and wrapped her arms around his. She could feel all of him and wanted him in her, now.

A second and third finger moved inside her and her world narrowed to the sensation of her fingers inside of her. Whimpers exploded from her as she thrusted her hims faster and faster against her hand.

Every nerve ending was alight with desire and heat. As he slid into her, all thoughts became incoherent. The held each other for the moment as they settled and slowed. He slowly began moving in controlled thrusts and her hands raked his back while her hips jerked. They moved faster and faster as they cursed and moaned.

She was tightening around him as the climax hit her. She gasped as her jerks came to a slow stop. Her body began to relax and her fingers puled out. She could do nothing but lay there, panting in a sweaty, spent heap on the bedspread and listen to the rain fall from the outside world.

Just before her mind shut off for sleep, she heard a knock at the door. It was 2am and raining. Who would visit this late of hour? The knocks grew louder and she rushed to find the nearest pair of pants and rebutton her shirt. She opened the door and stared at the hard eyes and soft smirk she had been dreaming off. 

Her wish had come true.


End file.
